fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Atrax Noctua
Atrax Noctua (黒い夜型の人 Noctua Atrax) is an S-Class mage, ace member of the Phoenix Fireheart Guild, and user of the lost magic, Arc of Chaos. He is an Unorthodox Mage and, as such, is not recognized as an official mage among other mages or the Magic Council. As well, because of this, he is infamous around much of Fiore, despite not actually committing any crime. He is also a member of the Seven Primordia Mages, a group of the most elite Unorthodox Wizards. Appearance Atrax is a light skinned man of average height and a lean build. His eyes are an unusual bright red color and his hair is multicolored - fading from a light blue color in most of the center to a bright orange color along the edges. Atrax's normal attire consists of a long, white, sleeveless coat with a chained, grey accessory of his guild's symbol, a white scarf, and a large, white collar piece. Underneath, he wears a black, sleeveless shirt, with black pants, black arm guards, leg wraps, and black shoes. He also carries his swords - "Akikaze," sheathed along his left side waist; and "Rakuyo," sheathed diagonally along his back. His expression usually shows composure, and it's rare that Atrax smiles. Personality Atrax usually has a cold and seemingly cruel demeanor towards others. He tends to avoid company whenever possible, seemingly as a tribute to his past training to learn the Arc of Chaos. People often see him as rude due to this. Atrax's display of indifference towards others, allows him to keep to himself. He tends not to socialize or speak with other people. This isolation makes Atrax appear mysterious. When by himself, Atrax displays more of an emotionless personality, as he keeps excellent self-control over his feelings. Despite not socializing with others, Atrax has proved himself to be sharp and intelligent. When in battles, he is shown to rarely be caught off guard, even by well planned sneak attacks. This is first acknowledged by Ennoia Phroneo, the Guild Master of Phoenix Fireheart, who remarks that Atrax detected his presence in the guild hall despite Ennoia's being invisible due to his magic. He is also shown to be very resourceful and quick to act in situations where it is needed, as shown when he uses Reflector to such a level that it could bend air molecules away from each other, while fighting Spairō, who used his magic to poison the air supply with trioxygen. Even though Atrax appears cruel, he has shown himself to have a softer side. This is made apparent when he encounters a weak Nukumi Kartos, in a dark alley, and offers her a place to stay. This was before realizing that she, too, was an Unorthodox Mage. Immediately after, Atrax offers to bring her into Phoenix Fireheart as a new member. Ever since, Atrax has never given a cold shoulder to Nukumi, and even welcomes her to read his calligraphic writings, or to talk with him. Though, this may only be because he saw the loneliness in Nukumi and was able to relate. Despite the way he acts, Atrax believes everyone in the Phoenix Fireheart guild is a close friend of his, and there are many occasions where he throws himself into danger in order to protect his fellow guildmates. Atrax also has a love of birds. Often during trips to pick up supplies for the guild, Atrax would go birdwatching, or feed nearby birds, allowing them to fly onto his shoulders and arms. It also appears like Atrax doesn't hold a grudge on Fiore's citizens. Though he does tend to give cold stares, especially to some legal mages, he never shows hostility without first being attacked in any way. History As a young boy, Atrax was extremely close to his mother, Mōnē. Growing up, Atrax was raised mostly by his mother, who taught him to read, write in calligraphy, and use Reflector Magic. While at this age, Atrax appeared to be growing up like a normal mage. This was until his mother disappeared after accepting a request by an unknown client. Immediately after Mōnē's disappearance, Phaios returned to raise to distressed Atrax. Though, by raise, Phaios really wanted Atrax to learn the Arc of Chaos. He took Atrax to a cave on the outskirts of Fiore and left Atrax there. For a few months, Atrax tried to find his way out of the cave, but was unable to detect the exit. He survived off large puddles of water that came from water droplets making their way through the cave's surface. Abandoned and isolated, Atrax began to absorb magical energy from the quintessent energy that surrounded him. After a few years, he had awoken Invidia, the initial spell of Arc of Chaos, which allowed him to escape the cave. A quiet rage filled Atrax's heart, remembering it was his father who abandoned him there. As well, a deep sadness filled Atrax's soul, at the memories of his mother's disappearance. Upon entering the wizard world, Atrax grew accustomed to the terminology the mages used, such as: "Wizard Saints," "Dark Guilds," "Magic Council." He realized, if he couldn't find his mother, maybe his mother could find him, if he became a famous mage, like one of the Wizard Saints. This dream was eventually put to rest though. Atrax soon came to realize, that he would not soon be accepted as a mage among the people of Fiore, due to the unorthodox way in which his magic, Arc of Chaos, was acquired. This only added fuel to Atrax's anger. This anger, eventually was overshadowed by a feeling of hopelessness and weakness. Atrax could not hope to find his mother, as he could barely save himself. He had no home, no food or water, and no one to ask for help. It seemed like he was about to die, until Masson Yaju appeared before him, and welcomed him to the Phoenix Fireheart guild. After joining the guild, Atrax soon became a mage that everyone within the guild looked up to. As Ennoia's favorite protégé, Atrax showed extraordinary magical power and talent, and was the guild's genius. Among his fellow guild members he was respected, however, outside the guild he became feared. Synopsis Main Article: Vestige of Legends Introduction: Rebirth Coming of Tripedal Arc Relationships Ennoia Phroneo Atrax sees Ennoia as a father-figure. Despite not being able to understand why Ennoia has such a cheerful demeanor even though he too is an unorthodox mage, Atrax comes to truly respect his guild master. Likewise, Ennoia has a mutual respect for Atrax and his abilities. Both find pride in each other and their powers, knowing that not many others will. Nukumi Kartos Atrax, having brought Nukumi to Phoenix Fireheart, has a very friendly relationship with her. She is the only one Atrax would openly say he is friends with. Both, Atrax and Nukumi, are understanding and respectful towards each others' past and current situations, as both are Unorthodox Mages. Atrax is far more open with Nukumi than with anyone else, as he shares pieces of his calligraphic writings with her, and mentions his anger towards his father, and desire to find his mother. Masson Yaju Masson is Atrax's main rival. While the two are very competitive, they do share a great respect for each other's powers. Because both are among the strongest of the Primordia Wizards, they tend to subconsciously overshadow their peers on the battlefield, and test each other's strength using their enemies as gauges in their competitions. Magic and Abilities Master Magician - Atrax was naturally gifted at magic at a young age, being able to wield disassembly magic while he was only six. As well, he is a user of a form of lost magic, making his magic more unique. He has shown himself capable of using spells that should be difficult to perform with a certain level of ease. As well, he is a member of the Primordia Mages, and is one of its strongest members. Immense Durability - Atrax's body is physically durable, alowing him the ability to withstand techniques and explosions that would normally leave others in a more critical condition. As well, his manipulation of quintessence allows him to concentrate on seemingly empty spaces (i.e. wounds) and fill those spaces by emptying it of dark energy to regenerate at a quicker pace than most people. Immense Magical Power - Atrax has an enormous amount of magical power. Other guild members comment that his very presence increases the air pressure to the point where its hard to stand straight. When made visible, his magic aura is a bright golden color. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatent - Atrax is able to manage strong opponents with his fists and feet alone. He has a very quick and fluent style of fighting, clearly showing some form of martial arts training. Atrax is capable of taking down enemies who are far larger than he is, with his combat skills alone, and it is to be noted that Atrax is a master at striking a target's pressure points. Flight - Atrax is able to fly by using his telekinetic magic to lift himself off the ground and move through the air, while using speed magic to enhance the speed of his flight. As well, his spell "Discordia" in its Primis Execution allows him to shape quintessent energy as wings and fly. Arc of Chaos [[Arc of Chaos|'Arc of Chaos']]: Atrax's affinity magic. Atrax can change his magic power into quintessent energy and use it in various ways, either as offensive power, capable of gapping air space and concentrating large amounts of quintessence into dense masses of energy, or using it as a supplement by concentrating quintessence around himself to enhance his own attributes. Spells * Magiccircle3.jpg|Atrax's Magic Seal magic aura.jpg|Atrax's magic aura Aeon.jpg|Aeon, the law defyer prime of chaos 2.jpg|Chaos Vorago (Initial Form) prime of chaos 1.jpg|The Massive Devastation from Chaos Vorago erebus.jpg|Erebus nyx.png|Nyx Asteria.jpg|Asteria Discordia Primis.jpg|Atrax casting Discordia (Primis Execution) melpomene 2.jpg|Melpomene Invidia.jpg|Invidia ether.jpg|Ether Eon (永劫'' Ion'') - A spell that uses quintessence to deny universal laws by amassing infinite quintessence in a finite space. By doing this, the spell creates a phantom energy structure that is said to be'' prima materia'', that transcends normal space. At its prime stage, it intensifies gravity around a certain area of itself, pulling objects within its range. While the structure never collapses, it forces quantities of quintessence to expand in a brilliant radiance, causing forces to disappear in a large area around it, and rip apart matter within its range. *'Chaos Vorago' (無秩序の全盛''Tanima no Konton)'' - Atrax amasses an extremely dense amount of quintessent magic energy to form a small black sphere with a bright light in the center. During this time, the sphere makes it almost impossible to cast forms of energy or plasma as its gravitational force would pull in the energy and it would be absorbed by the sphere. The sphere then rips and creates a large explosion after attempting to pull in any opponents. *'Erebus' (深い影''Fukaikage'') - Atrax creates masses of pressure focused in one area to form black orb of quintessent energy. It then explodes outward like a wide black beam, covering a vast area. *'Nyx' (夜''Yoru'') - Atrax condenses quintessent magic energy into pure energy with a black color far above the ground. It then rains down like the night sky falling to earth. *'Somnus' (睡眠''Nemuri'') - Atrax creates a tune that echoes loudly in the air. The sound and vibrations of the tune react with the quintessent magic placed in the spell, thus making it so if the vibrations reach a target, no matter what way it reaches the target's body, the quintessent energy would cause the air particles to gap out within the target, thus reducing consciousness and placing them in a state of sleep. *'Invidia' (克服できないもの''Meibatsu'') - Atrax manipulates his quintessent magic energy to change the iris of his eyes into magic seals, thus enhancing his speed, power, and perception. But beyond that, Atrax can also cast a burst of quintessence, using the pupils as a medium, to send vibrations into the air which can disrupt an opponents body, causing them damage and preventing them from using magic for a short period of time. *: Invidia Primis Execution - When the seals on Atrax's eyes spot an opponent, a similar magic seal is formed on the body of the target. The seal then becomes a medium for quintessent energy, causing it to amass and explode on who or what is marked. *'Discordia' (不一致''Masatsu'') - Atrax amounts quintessent energy around his fists and feet in order to increase the power of his melee attacks. :: Discordia Primis Execution - Atrax shapes the energy around his fists into the shape of eagle's wings and charges rapidly at an opponent, releasing the energy in an array of destruction. This variation of Discordia can be used for transport through the air via flight. :: Discordia Deuterius Execution - Atrax shapes the energy around his fists and legs to be in the shape of lion's limbs, which he uses to increase to power and sharpness of his strikes. This variation of Discordia can be used for swifter transport on land via four-legged movement. *'Ether' (天の空気''Ōzora'') - Atrax brings forth quintessent magic energy to rapidly expand air particles. This will cause an opponent to have difficulty breathing. As well, due to the decrease in the scalar pressure of the air, all forms of matter held together by that pressure (which includes living bodies) will break apart. *'Astraeus' (星の''Hoshino'') - Atrax uses quintessent pressure to transform his own body into pure energy, making himself intangible for a short period of time. However, during that time, he cannot interact with the physical, as well, the longer Atrax attempts to keep it active, the more magic power is drained. *'Melpomene' (悲劇''Higeki'') - Atrax uses quintessent energy to create a gap in matter, via a barrier, in order to capture forms of magic energy and redirect it, or even absorb it (However, Atrax can only absorb a small amount of even that which he captures). The same technique can be applied to an opponent, by forming the barrier around the opponents body and pulling out their magic reserves, causing extensive damage. The spell is limited to a certain amount of space and thus cannot capture spells of a certain amount of magic power, however this does not apply to a mage's body as the spell can continuosly pull magic from a mage. This spell can also be used in conjunction with Invidia to form barriers in whatever direction Atrax looks in. *'Asteria' (星明かりのあること''Hoshisonzai'') - Atrax concentrates quintessent energy in the form of several bright spheres of pure energy, which Atrax can rain down on his opponents from above, fire them like beams from his magic seal, or combine them all and cause them to explode in a model supernova. *'Hyperion' (高いあること''Takai-aru-koto'') - Atrax concentrates quintessent energy into both hands, then, bringing his hands together, releases that pure energy in the form of a giant arrow. Telekinesis [[Telekinesis|'Telekinesis']]: Atrax is proficient in telekinetic magic. He is able to move physical objects with his mind, and has even shown the ability to levitate. He is even able to use Telekinesis in a way to increase his mental awareness, as shown by the way he detects Ennoia, even though Ennoia is in an invisible stage. Spells Barrier.jpg|Erōē Exerukō barrier2-1.jpg|Erōē Kaino eroe panagreus.jpg|Erōē Panagreus *'Erōē Panagreus' (すべての制御の力 Subete seigyo no chikara) - Atrax uses the telekinetic powers of his mind to subjugate anyone within a certain radius to feel the pressure of intense gravity, causing them to crash into the ground. *'Erōē Exerukō' (すべての拒絶の力 Subete kyozetsu no chikara) - Atrax emits a maelstrom of telekinetic forces to repel anything within a certain radius of himself. *'Erōē Kainō '(すべてを殺す力 Subete o korosu chikara) - Atrax focuses a large amount of telekinetic power around his opponent and sends it all towards the target in order to crush them. Sword Magic [[Sword Magic|'Sword Magic']]: Atrax wields two swords, Akikaze and Rakuyo. Apparently, these swords are special, as it is shown that normal swords are unable to maintain structure when coated by quintessent magic energy, as Atrax often uses in his Sword Magic spells. Master Swordsmanship Specialist - Atrax is a skilled user of swords. He is fluent in many different styles of sword techniques and is able to cut gaps in the air itself. Atrax has also been able to cut through extremely tough solid objects with ease. Spells *'Acheron' (苦労 Kurushimi) - Atrax summons quintessence around his blades, so his slashes create vacuum cuts in the air, capable of cutting through diamond if necessary. Atrax can also keep the energy around his blades to increase the power and cutting ability of his slashes. Reflector Reflector: 'Atrax is also proficient in reflector magic, as he has shown to be able to use it to such a level that it can bend, distort, and lower air content; as well as use it to protect himself from incoming attacks by bending and distorting them. Spells *'Sublunary Sphere (補助的な月球 Hojotsukidama) - Atrax casts reflector into the air to drastically decrease the amount of air the target breaths by bending the air molecules outward and away from his opponent, causing them to either pass out instantly, or die. *'Exosphere' (外球 Sotodama) - Atrax casts powerful reflector magic in the air in order to rip apart his opponent by distorting the air around them. Flash Raven [[Flash Raven|'Flash Raven']]: Perhaps one of Atrax's most astounding attributes is his agility and quickness. Atrax is already naturally quick. However, his unique Flash Raven Magic allows him to move from place to place instantaneously. Atrax created and based this form of magic off of Slowing Magic, except Flash Raven enhances the user's speed and reaction time instead of lowering an opponents. As well, Atrax's choice of name for the magic shows his affinity for birds. Atrax often uses his Flash Raven in conjunction with Sword Magic making deadly combinations. Instantaneous Speed and Reflexes - Atrax's senses are heightened with quintessence. These effects are extended with Invidia active, allowing Atrax great speed and flexibility on the battlefield, so much so that he could appear like a blur on the battlefield, especially to slower opponents. His Flash Raven allows him to shift through positions in a battlefield at such drastic levels of speed that he often appears to be in more than one place at a given time. However, even without using quintessence or Flash Raven, Atrax has naturally strong legs which enable him to jump great heights and move at extremely quick speeds. Spells *'Guardian's Flight' (保護者の助け Hogoshanotasuke) - Atrax rapidly moves behind the opponent. During the initial movement, he slashes his opponent with one of his blades, creating a bright golden glow in the sword's path. Often, the opponent is unable to follow the movements and cannot tell whether the assualt came from the front or back. *'Omniscience '(全知 Zenchi) - Atrax moves as speeds to leave several afterimages behind, he then attacks his opponent from all sides. At the speed he moves, it makes the opponent believe he's attacking from everywhere at once. *'Alce's Claws' (翼の獣は引き裂く Tsubasa Hikisaku) - Atrax uses flash raven to enhance the quickness of his entire body, he then strikes at his opponent in rapid tempo, creating streaks of golden light as he strikes. *'Sixth Sense' (第六の感性 Dairoku-no Risei) - ''Atrax counter strikes against an opponent. Right before an attack or blow lands on him, Atrax moves at such speeds so as to leave an afterimage in the place of the attack and then appear to be striking his opponent from the left and right at the same time. Eye Magic '''Invidia: '''Atrax's form of eye magic which he classifies as an Arc of Chaos spell. The eyes can manipulate the scalar amounts of quintessence to cast spells and enhance his attributes. The magic seals on his eyes allow him to create bursts of quintessence to create energy-rupturing vibrations and cast destructive magic seals upon opponents. Equipment '''Rakuyo (''Shedding Leaves): Rakuyo is a long chokutō, mounted diagonally on Atrax's back. The blade is made of a special, unknown metal, which is immensely durable and can withstand being used as a medium for augmenting sharp attacks with quintessence. 'Akikaze (''Autumn Breeze): Akikaze is a katana, mounted on Atrax's left side. Like Rakuyo, it is made of the same durable metal and can be used in coherence with Atrax's forms of magic. Quotes *(First meeting Ennoia) "It's like a hex, one unfortunate accident leads to another. Now I'm no longer wanted in this world..." *(After learning that Nukumi is unorthodox) "I understand. I don't want to see you in pain like I was. Come with me to Phoenix Fireheart." *(Preparing to fight Spairō) "This is an official mage? The world must have abandoned us...to let such dishonest characters be honored, while we are made humble to everyone." Trivia *Atrax represents Ziz, a griffin-like bird and primordial master of the sky. *Atrax's last name, Noctua, is Latin for "Night-owl." *Atrax's joining of Phoenix Fireheart, is representative of rebirth or renewal, just like the phoenix was reborn from its own ashes. *Atrax's hobbies are calligraphy and bird-watching. *Atrax's melee fighting style is based off of advanced Tae-kwon-do, Kick-boxing, and Karate, as well as Capoeira. *Although Atrax's main magic is Arc of Chaos, he isn't revealed using this magic until Chapter 5 of Vestige of Legends. *Atrax's technique "Discordia" allows his body to hold the qualities of a lion or an eagle - the two animals that make up a gryphon. *Atrax is Shiyugotenshi's main character. *Atrax's main theme is Yume Mugen no Kanata by ViVid Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Seven Primordia Wizards Category:Unorthodox Category:Shiyugotenshi Category:Sword user Category:Phoenix Fireheart Category:Lost Magic User Category:Caster-Mage Category:Dark Mage Category:Vestige of Legends